earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Condoleezza
Category:Fan-Characters Abigail Condoleezza is a fan-character created by Milkie, and first appeared in Harbington Heroes. Background Abigail was the first-born to Clan-Breeding parents, who had done everything they could not only to acquire as many positive genetic traits and abilities as they could for her, but also performed in utero gene therapy in an attempt to best optimize her breeding potential. The result was a child of various mixed aquatic sub-species, predominantly jellyfish. The gene tampering caused health issues early on that are common in such cases, starting her early life off with frequent illness. She grew up under the intense scrutiny of her parents, who kept close watch on her growth and development, supplementing her with vitamins, nutrients, and medical enhancements wherever possible to improve her condition and promote her growth. This exasperated her health issues, often preventing her from effectively connecting with others. Socially, she was strictly groomed and tailored to be not only successful above her peers, but desirable as a partner so that she would one day carry on the traditions of her parents. It did not take her very long to grow tired of her parents' strict expectations and iron-fisted control over her life, and she grew to resent them. When she became defiant, their attempts to control her became more desperate. When she rejected even that, Abigail's parents sought to have a second child in hopes for better success. Abigail grew up resenting her parents and their traditions, growing detached from them, seeing them less as loved family and more like cold, uncaring caretakers. Her parents continued their stern demands in regards to nearly every facet of her life - her friends, her future career, her hobbies; they were intent on carefully monitoring them all, and only allowing her to operate under their approval. When her sister, and eventually her brother were born, they redoubled their efforts onto them. Abigail was left to her own, seemingly only recognized when she acted inappropriately, or displeased her parents. Abigail's siblings, Mia and Zac, were considerably more successful protégés. Compared to Abigail, her siblings were well-behaved, and took to their grooming and conditioning swimmingly. This only furthered her distaste for her parents, and her relationship with her siblings was likewise strained. Abigail began to act out, going out of her way to defy her parents' expectations at every available opportunity. While this only caused her discipline to be more severe, she let no chance to push the envelope pass her by. She became masterful at upsetting them and ignoring their demands, acting with little consideration or remorse, so long as her parents would rather she not. She became fast friends with Jimmy Ret and Lincoln Mudd expressly for their ability to get into trouble. With cohorts, Abigail felt safer and more able to do as she pleased. The fact that her parents strictly forbade that she fraternize with them only cemented them as her packmates in her mind. Over the years together, she genuinely grew to like the two boys, but her use of them as tools to further anger her parents was never relented. Personality Abigail's personality is outwardly deadpan. She had tailored herself to not react to people or situations around her, as it helped her deal with her parents' constant scoldings. By not getting upset, or even seeming to care, she wrested a level of control over herself from them. This carries on to her treatment of others outside her family unit, giving her the gall to break rules and face down authority figures with little more than a shrug and a bored stare. Given that her voice is somewhat nasally, and her inflections are somewhat monotonous, her attitude is easily framed in a complete, if off-putting package. She is, however, not completely without feeling. While it takes much to shake her, she is capable of the rare emotional outburst. With this aside, she reacts to many situations with dry sarcasm masking oddly-timed and often inappropriate humor. She can be embarrassed or even angered, especially on the subject of her family. She is insistent on living by her own terms, doing whatever she wants whenever she wants to do it. The pranks she often pulls with her packmates are often excused by her as being "just for a little fun." She will lie, cheat, and steal if it suits her. Rarely, she will display remorse over her actions, if they happen to go further than she had intended. She has her own notable traditions, such as spending every summer away from her family, hooking up with people her age on the PETnet to spend long, intimate vacations with. She is anything but shy, if not bluntly crass about her escapades. Abilities Having been Clan-Bred, Abigail bears a genetic mix of several aquatic sub-species. Her genetic conditioning was performed with the express purpose of giving her several abilities to place her as a superior human being above others. However, not all of her abilities perform perfectly. Being predominantly Box Jellyfish, her form is jelly-like and malleable to some small degree. Her jelly box cap grows and can be styled similar to human hair. The tentacles that grow from beneath her box cap bear spaded tips thanks to Squid DNA, and she is able to move them independently of her other limbs. Small barbs on their surface contain a paralytic venom, though it is imperfect, and generally harmless to humans beyond causing a localized, numb, tingling sensation on contact. Her body contains a unique luciferin and luciferase, granting her dim bio-luminescence on command. Being part Cuttlefish grants her the ability to manipulate her pigmentation to serve as camouflage. Her regenerative abilities are above-average, allowing her to recover from injuries more easily than most (an ability held by many under-sea creatures). Some of her bodily nutrition is even subsisted off a weak form of photosynthesis, allowing her to prolong her life in the event of hunger (an ability of the Sea Slug). None of these abilities could be considered super-human, rather they serve to set her above the average post-splice human, even those gifted with similar strengths. With her Inkling, Kinex, she is granted the ability to seamlessly and harmlessly detach parts of her body - from limbs like arms and legs, to even her own head, or separating her torso from her lower body. She also has the ability to pull these parts back together within a certain proximity. This ability also extends to other beings, allowing her to remove parts of other people without any pain or damage, and reattach them just the same.